Spike
Spike is a character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic a purple and green baby dragon. He is Kids World's friend and assistant. His ability to magically deliver scrolls to and from Princess Celestia with his green fire-breath is featured in many episodes, as is his crush on Rarity. Spike will make his first appearance in Blake Foster's Adventures of Dumbo and at the end of the film Twilight would like him to join the team. Spike played Luke Skywalker in Dragon Wars, Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) and Star Wars (GumballRockz Style) He is a Jedi Spike played the Deadly Nadder in How to Train Your Animal Boy He is a dragon Spike played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (HappyEnding912 Style) He is an illustration Spike played Animated James in Coop and the Giant Peach He is a boy Spike Played Devon In Quest For Equestria He Is A Twin Dragons Spike played Glasses Crow in Sniffles (Dumbo) Spike played B.O.B in Dragons vs Changelings Spike played Sour Bill in Krack-it Kaos Spike played Dan Imposter in Mushu vs and Mushu vs Tyrannosaurus Trilogy\ Spike played Dan in Spike vs and Spike vs Bear Trilogy Spike played Anakin Skywalker in Dragon Wars (SpikeRockz Style) & Star Wars (TheBrideKing Style) Spike played Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) Spike plays Boots in Ducky the Explorer He is a monkey Spike played Abu in Twiladdin Spike played Skunk in Spike Fu! Spike played SpongeBob SquarePants in SpikeBob DragonPants Spike played Genie in Daffyladdin Spike played Avery Arable Dawn's Dress Spike played Gus's Troll Form in A Dragon in Central Park Spike played Spiral in Twilight Sparkle and the Ghostly Adventures He is a best friend Spike played Oscar in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Style) He Is a Fish Relatives *Father - Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) *Mother - Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Sisters - Ember (The Legend of Spyro) and Penelope (Barbie as Rapunzel) *Grandmother - Jinafire Long (Monster High) *Wife - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Trivia *Spike will make occassional guest appearances in Kids World's Adventures Series. *Spike is best friends with Bertie and Luke. *He also owns a hoverboard in Kids World's Adventures Chronicles. *He is very great friends with Soos and Mac. *He is the "semi-biological" son of Barney the Dinosaur, mainly because he found his egg and decided to hatch it himself, like Horton did in his first book, Horton Hatches the Egg. This possibly explains Spike's purple skin and green stomach, and other things about him. He's also Tooth's step-son, and he calls Louis his 'uncle'. He'll join his father in a future project. Gallery: 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike's dog form, as he appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike (MLP).png Spike the dragon by jeurobrony-d5l6j3u.png Spike scared with star spiders around him S4E03.png Spike pup by serendipony-d668f9d.png Spike looking up by myardius-d5egok3.png Spike in My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic.jpg|Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Spike in My Little Pony- Equestria Girls.jpg|Spike in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spike in My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks.jpg|Spike in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike in My Little Pony The Movie (2017).jpg Crystal_Spike.png|Spike as a crystal dragon Spike's_halloween_costume.png|Spike's halloween costume Spike_as_Humdrum.png|Spike as Humdrum MLP_Spike_as_a_Thomas_character.png|Spike as a Thomas Character Spike_as_a_DJ.png|Spike as a DJ Spike_pirate.png|Spike in Pirate clothes Spike holding up a diamond.png|Spike As Oscar|link=Spike As Oscar 41KxgRsZBmL. SY450 .jpg Adult Spike.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Boys Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Babies Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Youngest Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Orphans Category:Children Category:Cute Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Monsters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Legendary creatures Category:Juveniles Category:Autobots Category:Assistants Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sons Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Friendly Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Princes Category:Skunk's Friends Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Magicians Category:Chefs Category:Giants Category:Characters who cry Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:FX Network Princes Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Screaming Characters Category:Muscular Characters